bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Props and Costumes (Sherlock)
This is a list of the notable props and costumes that appear in Sherlock John's Gun A Sig Sauer P226R acquired by Dr. John Watson while serving in Afghanistan. First seen in A Study In Pink in John's flat. Occasionally 'borrowed' by Sherlock Holmes. Most likely illegal, due to local gun laws. Thrown in the Thames River by John in the Unaired Pilot, after shooting Jeff Hope. Pills "Did I just give you the good pill, or the bad pill?" ''-Jeff Hope, "A Study In Pink"'' Used by serial killer Jeff Hope to kill four people in A Study In Pink. There is a poisoned pill and a harmless placebo. Both are identical. He challenges Sherlock Holmes to a battle of wits in the episode's climax. Riding Crop "Sorry, got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." A riding crop appears twice in the entire series. Sherlock Holmes uses one for an experiment on bruising patterns in A Study In Pink, and Irene Adler wields one in A Scandal in Belgravia. Semtex Vest The bomber's victims in The Great Game (The Five Pips) are forced to wear a vest rigged with explosives while they relay messages to Sherlock Holmes. If they go off script in any way, a sniper is waiting to kill them. Sherlock later threatens to detonate one of the vests with John's gun. Irene's Phone Irene's phone refers to the phone belonging to Irene Adler which plays a big part of the plot of . It is a Vertu Constellation Quest smart phone, with a price tag of £17,300. Due to the amount of politically sensitive data on the phone, Irene has had miniature explosives fitted throughtout that will destroy it if anyone attempts to remove the hard drive. The phone allowed 4 tries to unlock. When Sherlock is trying to break into it he tries: 1. 1895, because John's blog visits counter was stuck at that number. 2. 221B, because Irene Adler likes games and that's the address she sent the phone to. 2. 1058, a random number which Irene Adler enters into a fake phone. 4. Sher, to create the phrase "I am Sherlocked." This is the correct password. John Watson's Phone "You know I've got a phone. I mean, very clever and all that. But, ah, you could just phone me. On my phone." ''-"A Study in Pink"'' As seen throughout the entire series, John's phone (a Nokia N97 Smartphone) is a gift from his sister (inscribed with "Harry Watson-from Clara XXX"), that was originally given to her by her ex-wife. It is scratched and scuffed around the charger port due to previous use. Features: *Email enabled *MP3 Player John's Cane Carried by Dr. John Watson in "A Study in Pink" due to his limp (psychosomatic according to his therapist and both Holmes brothers). He forgets it on his chair when he runs after Sherlock Holmes, (it is later returned by Angelo) and seems able to walk normally without it for the rest of the series. John's Jumpers 009265ah.jpg Jbc.jpg Jbp.jpg Joj.jpg Jsj.jpg Jsv.jpg Dr. John Watson's iconic fuzzy sweaters, seen throughout the series. Includes: *Oatmeal cableknit jumper (A Study in Pink) *Black & white striped long-sleeved tee (The Blind Banker) *Burgundy cardigan (The Great Game) *Circular-yoke Christmas jumper (A Scandal in Belgravia) *Grey sweater vest (The Hounds of Baskerville) *Black pullover (The Reichenbach Fall) Magnifying Glass Used by Sherlock Holmes to examine evidence in greater detail, as seen during "The Great Game". Most likely a nod to the classic portrayal of Holmes in fiction, along with the deerstalker. Microscope Used frequently throughout the series to examine evidence. Sherlock Holmes uses either his own, or one in the lab at St. Barts. Used to examine: *Trainers in "The Great Game" *The composition of footprint residue, "The Reichenbach Fall" *Sugar, "The Hounds of Baskerville" Mycroft's Umbrella Seen in "A Study in Pink" and "A Scandal in Belgravia". Mycroft Holmes is frequently seen carrying an umbrella when outdoors, usually when travelling to speak to Dr. John Watson. Pink Lady's Phone The Pink Lady's Phone refers to the pink case surrounding a black iPhone 3GS which belonged murder victim Jennifer Wilson, which appeared in of . Sherlock deduces that Jennifer had had several affairs and so was always careful with her mobile. When Jennifer released that was was about to become another victim of serial killer Jeff Hope, she hid her phone in Jeff's cab and scratched her smart phone password into the floor in order to lead the police to her killer. A replica is sent to Scotland Yard, addressed to Sherlock Holmes by the bomber in "The Great Game". Sherlock's Coat "Can we please not do this this time?" "Do what?" "You, being all mysterious with your-cheekbones. And turning your coat collar up so you look cool." "I don't do that." "Yeah you do." ---"The Hounds of Baskerville" The iconic coat seen throughout the series is a Belstaff 'Milford', made from Irish wool tweed and bonded with a microporous film, making it waterproof without compromising its natural breathability and comfort. Sherlock is rarely found without it when in public. The £1,000 coat was discontinued by Belstaff, before the number of enquires they recieved following the airing of Sherlock propted them to re-launch it in August 2010. Sadly, it is now unavailable yet again. Ray Holman, BAFTA winning costume designer, was responsible for the costuming of the pilot episode and the purchase of the coat. Current costume designer Sarah Arthur kept the coats (3 were purchased: for Benedict, the stunt double and a spare, as is standard practice) when she took over for the filming of the main series, claiming them to be one of the few items she saved. The red button-hole detail was added by her team following the pilot. Sherlock's Dressing Gowns Sherlock owns at least two dressing gowns. One of them is described as his "second best" dressing gown by Mrs. Hudson He often wears them at 221B Baker Street when he has no work to do and is too lazy to fully dress. In A Scandal in Belgravia Sherlock leaves Irene Adler's phone in his dressing gown's pocket. In the same episode Irene wears one of Sherlock's dressing gowns after taking a shower. Sherlock's blue dressing gown is from Derek Rose ''and made of pure silk. Costume Designer Sarah Arthur told ''Sherlockology: “Sherlock’s dressing gown comes from Harrods. Believe me, budget was very tight and the one I wanted was thousands but I couldn't afford it. I had to find a similar alternative - there is always compromise on these productions. Very pleased with it, but if money had been no object, I had my eye on a lovely cashmere striped one. But when you've got budgets to stick by, you have to control yourself a bit.”Sherlockology Sherlock's Scarf Sherlock's scarf is most often seen with his coat. Not all fans have noticed, but during the second series Sherlock aquires a new scarf with a subtly different pattern. The Series One scarf was a navy blue, vintage Paul Smith with tasseled ends. Due to its vintage nature, Sarah Arthur was not able to obtain the usual three (one for Benedict, the stunt double and a spare) and so its safety proved a constant headache for her and her team throughout filming. : "It was an old Paul Smith. Quite a fine knit - Benedict put it on so naturally and it worked every time. It was interesting because there were so many action scenes I needed double of everything, but the one thing I didn't have a double of was that scarf. I was terrified that something would happen and we'd lose it! Things in the business can be so chaotic - particularly when it gets dark early and people drop things from trailers! That scarf was the bane of my life! If I did another series, I wouldn't use that scarf again - I'd definitely do something new!" : ''--- Sarah ArthurSherlockology'' After the headache of the Series One scarf, Arthur chose a new, striped Hugo Boss scarf exclusive to the Harrod's Autumn/Winter 2010 collection for Series Two. This was, no doubt, much less of a one-of-a-kind item of which multiple were purchased. Sherlock's Violin "How do you feel about the violin?' ---"A Study in Pink" Sherlock plays the violin at odd hours, and occasionally composes his own music. In "A Scandal in Belgravia" he uses it to annoy his brother, Mycroft. The Deerstalker "Some sort of death frisbee?" ''--- "The Reichenbach Fall"'' A deerstalker given to Sherlock Holmes as a present from Scotland Yard (as seen in "The Reichenbach Fall") either seen or mentioned in all of Series Two. Most likely an allusion to the most popular image of Holmes, along with the magnifying glass. Kitty Riley is seen wearing one when pretending to be a Sherlock fangirl. The Skull "So why are you talking to me?" "Mrs Hudson took my skull." "So I'm basically filling in for the skull?" "Relax, you're doing fine." ''--- "A Study in Pink"'' A 'friend' of Sherlock's, most likely used to help puzzle out his cases. Confiscated in the pilot by Mrs. Hudson. Used by John to hide Sherlock's cigarettes in "The Hounds of Baskerville". Sherlock's Phones In series one, Sherlock uses a 3G enabled Blackberry Bold 9700 - although at times, going on the speed of his search results, we'd be surprised if he wasn't in possession of a top secret prototype model, the sole phone in the United Kingdom running on a 4G connection. Joking aside, the device is reflective of his character - fast, powerful and designed purely for business. After his encounter with Moriarty at the swimming pool, Sherlock has upgraded his handset from a Blackberry Bold 9700 to an Apple iPhone 4, in black. Although not as technically advanced as the more recent model, the 4 was the natural evolution of the iPhone 3GS, boasting a smaller form factor and superior screen, coupled with more capable processing and a superior camera. References Category:Sherlock (2010)